The Unova Chronicals
by ghoststrike1
Summary: A champion from the Johto region visits the strange land of Unova for a chance to escape from the restraints of his past life. However this journey will not be a peaceful one! Rated M for violence and other adult materiel in later chapters. Feel free to comment and review!
1. Arrival

I stood on the bow of the S.S. Anne and sighed happily. I Enjoyed the brisk sea air as we pulled closer and closer to the port Castelia city I was finally here. A glamorous city indeed. It brought back memories of goldenrod for an odd reason. Not that I was complaining of course, I loved goldenrod city. The cities anthem could be heard coming from several stores on the main street. And no matter how many times I've heard it I am always struck with a wave of nostalgia. I checked my watch and the distance to our final destination. I bet myself we'd be there in 5. 10 minutes tops. I turned my head around when I heard my Pidgeot alight on the deck. I smiled softly as he bounced over to me and nuzzled himself into the pit of my arm. It truly was the best feeling in the world. Being surrounded by these powerful creatures that trusted you with their lives and you willing to sacrifice yourselves for them.

But first I guess I should introduce my team, (one which I should add won me two championships and countless badges trophies and ribbons.) There was Tod, my Feralgatr. He was my first Pokémon ever and my most powerful. Hell if he wanted to he could sink this ship with a single blow. That wasn't all. He is a multi hall of famer and a medalist Pokémon in the Pokeatholon. Then there was Pidgeot. Try as I might I could never think of an appropriate name for him. He was my first capture back on route 29. "How far he has come," I thought watching my companion preen himself. He was the second strongest of the group and had talons that could rip out a Machoke's throat. Behind him lay the family of my group. Hinata Xzeyanorv and Tenten, a Gardevoir, Galade and Ralts respectively. Hinata was found in Hoenn. I trained her hard and had entered several competitions with her and won. She was the one I was most proud of to be honest and held a special place in my heart. She (and the others I have to add) saved me from death several times. And no matter what the odds were she always pulled through right when I needed her.

She smiled at me knowingly and tilted her head as she picked up her daughter and held her tightly. "_Is everything alright?"_ she asked me telepathically with a sweet, English sounding voice. I've grown to find her voice relaxing and soothing over the years. Granted it initially shocked me when I heard her speak for the first time as a Ralts but being a psychic type I don't know what I expected to happen.

"Yes, quite fine."

I responded back mentally. Satisfied with my answer she chuckled and turned back to playing with her child. Xzeyanorv was a gift of sorts from my sister. She had caught him as a baby on some manor in Sinnoh. Since then his history was much the same as Hinata's. And finally in the family was Tenten. She was by far the youngest in our group and the weakest physically. But anyone can tell from one look in her eyes that she will one day be more powerful than all the rest of my party put together.

But the party doesn't end there. I still had several more to go. Next was Rex, a Tyranitar, I caught him in Mt. Silver Several years back. His strength rivaled Tod's. And, Men being men, they fought constantly. Thankfully it never was out of spite. No, more like excess testosterone and a need to one up each other. The females in my group found this very interesting and often placed a small wager of coins and items they had found/been given. ( The record is 52 to 48 in Tods favor). Normally I would let him walk around freely but him being the type he is I forbid him from being on boats. A sea sick dragon creature is no fun. (that and I'm not running the risk of them sinking the ship during one of their quarrels.)

"_What'cha thinking about master_?" My Mismagious asked appearing on my shoulder. She was one of the newer additions to the party. I had caught her on an excursion to the Johto safari zone and trained her hard shortly afterwards. So hard In fact she had caught the pokerus not too long ago.

"Oh not much!"I responded happily. "Just wondering what awaits us on shore."

"_Oh. Cool. So what about the new girl?" _Maggie asked me looking at the pokeball containing my new Gothirita.

"Her?"I asked looking at the ball. "well I'm taking her out when we land. Don't want her to drown or anything!" I responded as we pulled into shore. "Now go get every one. our journey starts today!"


	2. The first night

Alright guys the second chapter is here and the third is on the way! Expect a bit of character development. I'm going to try and upload two chapters a week depending on what's going on at home. If you like the series please favorite and comment! And for further reference _anything written like this is spoken mentally or telepathically._

I sighed as I stepped off the ship. The city certainly was different from Goldenrod. It felt much more rushed and hurried. And to be honest I didn't like it in the slightest. I hate not feeling loved or included and this city did nothing to calm those fears. But for now my discomfort would have to be ignored. I needed to find my hotel and fast for I did not trust walking on the streets of this city. I pulled a bundle of paper out of my pocket and looked at the address scribbled down with messy strokes. "Great." I whispered angrily. "I can't read it. Just what I needed!"

"What's wrong now?"

Hinata asked me as she slid to my side silently. "_Can't read the address? "_She smiled knowingly.

"How did you know?" I asked starting to walk to the general area of where I thought the hotel was located.

"Psychic type!"

she giggled and gently tapped her head. _"You know good and well you can't hide anything from me. I know everything about you." _She sighed and twirled in a graceful way._"Reading minds is fun."_

I rolled my eyes and chuckled a few times. "Right." I said walking towards a large building. It didn't look like a hotel but I checked the address as best as I could and I figured that this was the building. I turned to my team and sighed. "Everyone but Tenten needs to get in their ball." I ordered adjusting my hat. "I don't want to be charged extra or anything and I don't want anyone questioning me." I explained. My team nodded and allowed me to return them to their 'homes' (minus Maggie of course. She just disappeared and flew towards the building. But I expected her of this since she is a ghost after all.)Tenten looked at me and reached up and grabbed at the air. I smiled and pulled her to my shoulders where she proceeded to make herself comfortable. I walked into the building and saw the bookman, or whatever it was they were called. I was too tired at this point to care. "I have a reservation." I said handing the man the paper with any information and documentation he may need.

"Right." He said rolling his eyes. The man put his newspaper down and sighed as he checked the paper. "Oh so you do. Here's your key." He said throwing it rudely at me. "_No tip for him."_ I thought as I headed towards the elevator. I pushed the button for my floor with a solid _thunk. _The elevator whirled into life and slowly it pulled me to my floor. Wasting no time I hurried to my room and unpacked what I could into the small wooden dresser. Tenten jumped off my shoulder and landed solidly on the bed. She giggled and buried herself into the blankets. I shook my head happily and looked around the room. 3 beds and a bath. Better then my house. I walked into the modest kitchen and smiled as I was greeted by the sight of several familiar foods. "Well that's a pleasant surprise." I said smiling as I opened a bag of chips. "I thought this room would be crap."

_"Me too!"_ Maggie said materializing in front of me. _"So are you letting everyone else out? Or are we the only ones?"_ she asked nodding to my belt.

"Well some of us. I have to get the newest member used to us." I said letting out the Gothirita. She looked around nervously and crawled behind my leg for safety and security. "This is Maggie!" I spoke softly as I introduced the small Pokémon to the ghost. Maggie smiled happily and extended her arm towards the scared animal.

_"Do you have a name?"_ Maggie asked with a tilt of her head.

_"Y-Yeah its Raven."_

"Raven? That's a pretty name. I think it suits you well!"

Raven smiled softly and slowly grabbed Maggies hand. "_Thank you. You seem pretty nice!"_ she complimented before pulling behind my leg.

"Alright we have a few more. I'm going to introduce you to the mother of the group. Her name is Hinata. She's a psychic type just like you!" I said letting my Gardevoir out. She twirled around with her dress flowing beautifully. She slowly and gently walked towards me and Raven with a smile.

"_I'm Hinata!" _she explained kneeing to Ravens level. That was the last I heard of their conversation. I'm assuming it turned telepathically because I only caught a few words referencing Tod and me. So all things considered the introductions were going well.

It was the same story over and over with the introductions. Everyone seemed to like each other ( Besides Tod and Rex who had a small dominance display in the room. I can only assume they were trying to impress raven.)

"_Thanks for introducing me to the family. I really appreciate it." _Raven said softly. "_Now where do we sleep? Do we get a bed?"_

I smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, if you want one." I offered. "Although most of the bigger guys sleep in a lump on the floor. It's up to you." I sat on the bed with the best view of the TV and took off my shoes and socks and threw them by the door. The crash startled Pidgeot who let out a surprised squawk. "Its ok!" I said smiling. Satisfied with my answer He curled up on the floor and drifted into a light sleep.

The room became busy in a quiet way. Hinata and Xzeyanorv were busy claiming a bed as their own and slid under the sheets. _"Put on some sports or something."_ Xzeyanorv ordered me. I willingly obliged and turned on the local sports network. Xzeyanorv settled in the bed with his mate and locked eyes on the glowing screen. Meanwhile the 3 largest of the group were sleeping in a large pile on the floor. I was afraid the floor would collapse under their great weight but it held tight.

After everyone had drifted to sleep and I turned off the lights and settled myself in. Mere seconds later I felt a tugging sensation on my sheets and then my arm. After a phase of fear of an intruder I made out the faint outline of raven. "Yeah?" I asked groggily.

"C-can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

She asked with a blush. "_Its just that I'm scared of this place and I'm cold… Nothing else!"_ she said trying to convince me that there was nothing more in this situation.

"Sure…" I replied burying my face in the pillow. I thought nothing of it when she pulled in next to me, and as far as I could tell she was being honest about her reasons for boarding with me. Her skin was freezing and she was shivering. She curled up next to me and sighed happily. I could feel the warmth of her body slowly come back and radiate onto me.

"Thanks master..."

she whispered with a yawn. "_You're really warm!" _Raven wrapped herself around my arm and nuzzled my bicep. "_I could get used to this."_


	3. The cafe

I awoke to a banging on the door. I could already tell this wouldn't be pleasant. I quickly climbed out of bed and looked through the peephole and saw two 'men' dressed as knights. "_Great…"_ I thought opening the door _"This'll be fun!" _I Cracked the door open slowly and peered out at the men. "Can I help you?" I asked in an un-amused manner.

"Hello. I am aware you are in possession of Pokémon. We recommend you release them for their own well being!" The leader said.

"And why would I do that?" I asked suspiciously. I knew these men were crazy and not to be trusted already. How crazy was still up for debate.

"Because they don't like it! You're using them for your own means. Trainers are a selfish group!" The man explained to me as Hinata slowly and silently walked to my side.

_"Connor these men are crazy. Don't trust them. I can see the evil and hypocrisy in their hearts from a mile away."_

I nodded and smiled at the men. "Sorry. Not interested. Now leave me the hell alone you freaks."

"You'll regret this! Plasma will blacklist you and you'll pay for your lack of cooperation!" the second man said sternly. By this point I've had enough so I simply brushed them away. I sat in my room and sighed. I quietly watched the local news as my Pokémon woke up one by one, with Tod being first. And since he was at the bottom of the pile Pidgeot and Rex were quickly thrown to the ground in a large crash and mixture of cries.

Startled by the sudden noise Raven and Tenten woke up and looked around the room. Tod yawned loudly and scratched himself as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Rex and Pidgeot meanwhile wrestled each other trying to get up. I laughed at the comical sight and walked to the middle of the room. "Alright guys. Everyone get ready to go we're getting breakfast." I said grabbing my clothes from the dresser. I quickly changed in the bathroom and returned everyone to their Pokeballs and walked towards the café.

I sat down at a table with plenty of chairs and let my Pokémon out and watched them grab their chairs. A waiter came by and quickly took our orders. I ordered the large burger platter and sat anxiously to take my first bite into my sandwich. It was a lively scene with my older Pokémon chattering with each other excitedly and Raven and Tenten playing with each other near the table. I leaned back in my chair and looked at everyone's joy. Except for Maggie. She was obviously sad and lonely. I motioned her over and she sighed. "What's wrong?" I whispered to her. I took her cold hand and cupped it in mine."

"_N-nothing. I'm just hungry._ _You know I can't eat regular food. I eat peoples fear and that's in short supply. I need to scare someone. And now." _She looked at me expectantly.

"I'll do my best ok?" I told her. "We'll find someone to scare. " I told her. As everyone else's food came out. "In the mean time try to eat what you can." She nodded and frowned.

"Ok." She told me.

I sighed in return and turned to an alley. I felt something. I'm not sure what it was but it defiantly was pained. "_Hinata…. You feel that?" _I asked her privately. She nodded in response and motioned towards a small street across the small white fence. "_Someone needs help!"_ I turned to Maggie and then the rest of my group. "I'll be back guys." I said getting up. "Tod don't eat my burger" Tod drooped his head and frowned as Rex pointed and laughed at him "You too Rex. Hands off." Now Tod was laughing at Rex.

I darted into the alleyway and ran towards the source of the pain. As I got closer the screams got louder and louder and more and more painful. As I rounded a corner I saw two plasma men viciously assaulting a blonde woman. _"Maggie. You know what to do."_ Maggie smiled evilly and began to chant in a low demonic voice. The men froze mid swing and began to choke on fear, slowly turning around to see the ghost assaulting them. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue and appeared to on fire. I myself was scared so I could only imagine what the poor man was going through. They let out one painful scream and fell silently to the ground. Maggie returned to normal and licked her lips.

"Mmmmm… Delicious…"

Maggie chuckled and flew over to the woman. She was curled into a ball and crying and bleeding from several small cuts.

"_She was pretty_" I thought helping the woman to her feet. She appeared to be around my age of 22 and was a curvy and well developed woman with strong legs and a beautiful face. "I'm Connor." I said extending a hand to her as a friendly gesture. "It's nice to meet you. May I ask why these men were attacking you?"

She sniffled and wiped her deep blue eyes. "I-I'm Mary." She stammered out. Brushing her bobbed hair to the side she weakly smiled at me and held onto my hand. "Thanks for saving me from those fuckers. They wanted me dead for betraying them. I told people stuff they didn't want getting out. And they were going to capture me and do gods know what to me. Seriously thank you."

"Of course." I said smiling. I gently guided her towards the café. "Let me get you some food. The rest of my party is there waiting for me. Do you have any Pokémon?"

"Yeah I only own one."

"Own? I don't like that term. " I explained. "You own a house. Not a friend."

"Friend huh?" She asked looking down at the luxury ball at her side. "Yeah a friend….. She was the only one I had for a while." She sighed and looked back at me. "But hopefully that'll change. You see I'm on the run from plasma but I'm too weak to defend myself properly so I've been looking for someone to help me but I've had no luck. I'm afraid I'm going to die I need something-"

"You can come with me." I offered as my table came into view. "For a small fee anyway."

She looked at me with fear. "w-what do you mean?" She asked. "I'm not whoring myself out if that's what you're implying!"

"No no. just promise me you won't stab me in the back!" I Said sitting down to eat my burger.

"I promise."

"Good." I said noticing all my food was gone and Tod and Rex's Faces were stained. "Damn it guys!" I said angrily.

They laughed at me and high fived each other.


	4. First contact

"So tell me about yourself Mary." I asked politely as we walked together back to the hotel room. "What do you like to do? Where were you born?"

Mary sighed and smiled. "Well I like to adventure. I was born in Lavender town but moved here pretty quickly after that. Thank goodness I did `cuz ghosts scare me." She laughed heartily. Her warm chuckle filled the red lobby with joy and happiness. Her mere presence brought a smile to my face.

"Hey!"

Maggie yelled in anger. From the tone of her voice I could tell that there was a small amount of jealousy in her heart.

"You're cool though." Mary said smiling. "And once again thank you for saving me."

"No problem." I said leaving money on the table for the waiter. "So you wanna head to my room for the night? If you don't have anywhere else to stay you're more than welcome to stay with me."

"You've already offered me that." She chuckled and gently bumped my elbow. "And we're already on the elevator!" She said as I pushed the button to my floor. "What's the room like?"

"Well…." I said reflecting back to the room. "Its light blue and pretty large so you can have some privacy. We have two beds and one is taken. But you can stay in your own, yeah" I said smiling. I secretly wanted her to say she wanted to sleep with me but I never expected a yes.

"Alright." She said waiting behind me as I opened the door with the room key. I opened the door with a solid clank.

"Here we are." I said smiling. She slowly walked into the room with a smile.

"Not bad." She said looking at one of the beds. "Which one do you sleep in?" I pointed to my bed.

"I sleep in that one, but the one over there is free." I said pointing to the pristine bed. Mary nodded and jumped face first onto the bed.

"Hey Connor….." She said nervously. Maggie flew silently judging her like a southern woman at a wedding."Can I tell you something about plasma?"

I slowly turned around. "Uh… sure what do you need to tell me?"

"Well this group is worse than you can imagine. These people are like… well you know Team Rocket right?" She nervously rubbed her elbow.

"Of course I do!"

"Well they're like that. They lie and cheat and steal. I've seen them burn down houses rape, kill and steal people and Pokémon alike. They need to be stopped. And seeing how you handled those grunts I think you're the right man for the job."

I sighed and rubbed my chin. "Well I've had involvement with groups like this before so I guess I can help stop these assholes."

Mary smiled and hugged me. "Thank you!" she squeezed me tighter and looked up at me. "There's a base in a warehouse not too far from here. We can start there!" She let go of me and brushed herself off. "I'll go with you, I know the place like the back of my hand."

"Alright I'm cool with that." I motioned for Tod. "We'll go tonight. I'll take this big bastard with me." Tod smiled and let out a noise that I assumed was a laugh. "I don't know how bad these people will be so don't be afraid to kill `em." Tod nodded.

"Wait kill them?" Mary asked. "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"It's the only way to stop these people." I said packing some food into my bag in case I needed it. "What makes you think they won't kill us if we head into their base. In fact…" I said pulling a 1911 out of my suitcase. I inserted a clip and chambered a round. "I'm bringing this with me."

"A-a gun?" Mary asked nervously. "You're not going to use it are you?" She asked.

"Not unless I have to. Go get ready." I ordered gently. "Everyone else sit tight ok?"

Night had fallen and I was ready to go. "Tod you'll stay in here till we get there." I said returning him to his pokeball. "Ready Mary?" I asked sliding my pack on my back. She nodded and opened the door. "I'll be back soon ok?" I told the rest of my group. "Stay safe ok?"

"Don't worry."

Hinata said smiling "_We'll stay safe. If you need me you know how to contact me!" _

"Got it." I said walking out of the room. We quickly exited The hotel and darted through the streets towards the warehouse. I ran and leaned on the chain fence surrounding the building. "We need to get this open." I said releasing Tod. "On my mark cut the fence open." He nodded and readied himself. I felt something grabbing onto me. "What the…?" I said looking down. Raven looked up at me expectantly. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" I asked slightly angrily. I didn't want her to get wrapped up in this.

"_I-I followed you for a while. I want to help you!" _she smiled innocently. I thought for a while. Obviously I couldn't send her back alone and I wasn't about to walk back.

"Fine." I said nodding to Tod. "Stay close to me ok?" Tod sliced the fence open and pried it apart so we could all fit in the gap he made. I quickly darted in and spotted two guards in a clearing talking to each other. "Alright. Head behind that container." I ordered. Everyone quickly and quietly walked across the gap and hid next to the container.

"That door…" Mary wheezed out. "It's never locked. Head into it." The door was a small iron door about 50 feet from us. Thankfully it was dark and progress to it was quick and uninhibited. I reached for the handle and jiggled it. While it wasn't locked it was stuck or barricaded. _"Raven…"_ I reached out to her telepathically. _"Can you see what's behind the door?"_

She nodded and her eyes were glowing a dark shade of purple. "_Two armed guards. Their backs are turned and they're-"_ raven was interrupted by Tod punching the door hard enough to cave it in around his fist and send it flying into the two guards with enough force to knock them unconscious. "_Or you can do that…"_ Raven rolled her eyes as the giant walked into the now empty room.

"Ok now what?" Mary asked looking around.

"Well…." I said thinking of a fool proof plan as fast as I could. "Find the leader, kill him and anyone who gets in our way. Look for Intel that can aid us or the authorities and get the hell out of here. Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one." Mary said opening an office door. " Do you know where the hell you're going?"

"No. Show me." I said unholstering my gun. We ducked and darted through the building. Traveling through several basement levels we finally arrived at the room Mary had assured me the boss was in. "Ok anyone else scared that we didn't fight anyone?" I whispered watching and waiting for the inevitable ambush.

"They're praying." Mary whispered quietly. "And the boss is their priest. Now's a good time to strike."

"Right." I nodded and looked at Tod and raven. "Alright here's the plan. Tod When I open the door use hydro cannon. Try and get as many people as you can." He nodded excitedly. "Raven," the Pokémon looked at me expectantly. "Make sure we don't get flanked."

"Flanked?"

"Ambushed. Watch our backs ok? Mary. What Pokémon do you have?" I asked and turned my attention to her waist.

"Liligant." She said quietly. Seeing the confused look on my face she chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully. " It's a grass type like Bellsprout."

"Ok. Let him out."

"Her."

"What?"

"Liligant is female only."

"Oh… well then when I open the door let her out and have her cover Tod ok?'

"Got it." She let her Liligant out and it cried quietly and hobbled to her trainers side. I opened the door slightly and as quietly as possible. "Alright Tod." I said moving out of his way. Almost instantly a blast of water with the force of a hurricane filled the room and devastated everyone inside. Those who weren't dead or crippled stood up slowly.

"Die bitch!" A woman yelled as she pulled a pistol out. But before she could shoot Raven had enveloped her arm with a mysterious purple glow with a wet _crack_. I winced as the girl screamed and fell to the ground. I stormed to the leader who appeared calm and collected.

"So you aim to defeat plasma?" He asked reading my mind. "Good luck with that. The police have tried and failed several times. What makes you think you can succeed?"

"Because, unlike the cops I don't follow any rules. Either I die or you die. There is no middle ground" I responded strongly.

"Like this?" A plasma grunt yelled as his patrat lunged at my throat. I grabbed the rodent and held it by the neck.

"Pathetic." I said throwing the Pokémon to the side. The grunt gasped angrily and lunged at me. He threw several poorly placed punches allowing me to get the upper hand. I held him under the pool of water from Tod's attack. He grabbed my arm fearfully and struggled under the water. The fear coming from the man was intoxicating. I wanted more. I loved to see him struggle. I slapped myself mentally. _Get a hold of yourself damnit._ I shook my head and tried to make my current situation under control. His strength diminished as his breath slowed to a stop. I turned away and headed back to the leader. But he was gone. I looked around for him but found no trace.

"Damn it." I whispered under my breath "Mary! He's gone!" I yelled to my friend. She groaned and turned to me. "Are you fucking serious?" She yelled. "fine lets go. These guys are as good as dead anyway. "

"Ok." I said watching Tod thrash the last grunt around in his jaws. He spat the mangled corpse out and roared triumphantly. "So lets see what we can find. We should try and find out where their next base is."

Mary shook her head. "No dice." she brushed her hair out of her face. "Anyone left would've taken anything they could've to hide themselves. We might as well go home."

"...Fine.." I grunted out disappointedly. I started walking back to the hotel and we managed to get to the fence with out incidence. As I walked into the room Raven and Tod collapsed onto the nearest bed and exhaled dramatically. I chuckled and climbed into my bed without changing. "Good work guys!" I spoke softly as I drifted to sleep.


	5. The Confession

Sorry for the delay! I've been busy with finals so instead of posting a chapter a day I'm doing a chapter a week. Unless I'm not lazy that week XD. If you like the story please comment! And criticism is always welcome!

"Once again Mary, I thank you." I said sitting on my bed. She sat next to me and placed her hand on top of mine. She smiled gently at me and rested her head on my shoulder. "And once again no problem." Mary giggled and pulled closer to me. Maggie sat in the corner fuming. She obviously didn't like Mary. Be it jealousy of distrust I don't know but it was there. "I still don't like her." Maggie pouted and turned to face the window. "Jealous?" Hinata asked her smiling. "Shut up!" Maggie yelled back. Blushing slightly she turned to me and sharply looked away when she saw how close Mary was to me. "I don't see why he thinks she's so special. He just met her and he's letting her touch him! She could be infectious!" Maggie glared at me and Mary when she kissed my cheek playfully "Hussy." She spat hatefully. "Whoa there!" Hinata said looking at Maggie. "Calm down ok? There are children in the room and they can hear you! And besides they're not hurting anyone! Let them be! How would he feel if he found out what you were saying about him?" The Gardevoir crossed her arms and stuck her hip out to the side. "What's gotten into you?" Maggie pouted and grunted angrily. "I don't trust her at all. In fact…" She quickly flew over to me and stopped a few inches in front of Mary's face. She glared at her and pouted. She placed her hands on her 'hips' and shot glances at the two of us. "Uh…. Hi Maggie?" Mary looked worried about the ghost "Is everything alright?" She nervously looked around as if someone knew a secret she didn't want them to know. "How did you know so much about that base?" Maggie blurted out. She drifted closer to Mary and intensified her gaze. "W-what do you mean?" "You know what I mean! No normal person knows that much about any evil teams base unless they work there!" "Are you implying I'm a part of Plasma?" "I guess I am!" The room got awkward and silent quickly. Tod, Pidgeot and Rex's eyes grew wide and they scampered out of the room. Xzeyanorv looked away and began to whistle to draw as much tension as possible out of the air. Raven and Tenten ran to the safety of Hinata's arms, however "If I was a part of a criminal origination why would I attack it?" She had brought up a valid point but this barely fazed Maggie. "Simple. You wanted power but couldn't get it! So what do you do? The same thing skanks like you always do! Get a man to do your bidding. Master what did she do to you?" "Nothing… Please don't call me master." I spoke quietly and tried to stay out of this cat fight. "hmmmpf.." Maggie crossed her arms and stared at me. "I can tell if you're lying." "Skank?" Mary asked. She was obviously offended and stood up out of the bed to yell at Maggie. "So now I'm a criminal and a whore? What next? I'm here to kill you all?' "I can only imagine what people near us are thinking!" I spoke to Hinata privately and chuckled weakly trying to remove myself from the situation as much as possible. Hinata rolled her eyes in response and carried the young ones to another room. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were! People like you do whatever it takes to get what you want!" Maggie growled viciously and turned to me. "Connor tell her to leave!" "Why don't you leave? You're nothing but trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone here hates you!" Mary spoke violently and showed no signs of mercy. Maggie gasped quietly and drifted back a few inches. "Take that back!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. "That's enough out of both of you!" I yelled having enough of this petty argument. "Maggie I don't hate you and you're as valued as anyone here. However I won't tolerate you accusing people of things you can't prove. "B-b-b-but!" Maggie pointed at Mary and stared at me with eyes full of a mixture of emotions. "No excuses. Now go away. I don't want to look at you right now." Maggie silently flew away at a snail's pace. She shot occasional glances at me and sighed loudly as she exited the room. I turned to the victim of Maggie's wrath and motioned her back to the bed. "I'm sorry about Maggie. She usually isn't like this. She must be jealous of you." "Yeah, she must think I'm stealing you." She smiled and gently pinched my cheek. "She must like you a lot. I understand her being jealous" she said sweetly. Maggie rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. I glanced at her angrily and then turned back to Mary. "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. I thought I knew what she wanted to tell me but I wanted to be sure. "Well, I kinda owe you. I mean you saved my ass twice."She blushed slightly and held my hand in hers. "And well I would like to know if you'd go out for dinner with me."

"That didn't take long did it?" I chuckled nervously. "Well I like to be blunt and direct when it comes to how I feel. And we're not dating, this is more…." She searched for the appropriate word. "Friendly." "Alright I'll pay for it. You go get ready and we'll go as soon as we can." I looked at my watch. It was about 10 pm so my options weren't limited. Several minutes later Mary came it out in some of my clothes. "I didn't have anything to wear so I took some of your more… girly clothes." She twirled around and smiled. "What do you think?" I smirked "Girly clothes? Well for a girl in mans clothes you look nice." "Thanks." Mary smiled and wrapped her arm around mine. I headed out of the door and quickly returned to the city streets below. "I know a place we can go! It's a bit fancy so we might now be able to get in unless we bribe the doorman." "That's horrible!" I said in an 'angry' voice. "I'm game." We walked in silence until we arrived at the restaurant. "Wow…" I said walking into the ornately decorated building. "This place really is fancy!" "Excuse me, do you have a reservation?" The man asked me condescendingly. I shook my head and grabbed onto Mary's hand. "Well you're not getting in without a reservation or proper attire so I recommend you- " I pulled out a twenty and handed it to him. "Or I can seat you somewhere out of the way." He lead us to a small table in the corner of a spare dining area. "I'll be back with your menus." He walked off towards the kitchen silently. "Nice." Mary smiled and bumped my shoulder. "I didn't think we were going to get in!" "Me too. Now eat up because it's on me!" I said as the waiter came back. "What would you like to drink?" He looked un amused and impatient. "I'll take a scotch." I said glaring back at him. "I'll have the house wine!" "One moment please." The waiter said walking off. He came back moments later with two bottles in his hand. "Here" He dropped the bottles on the table when they were an inch or so away and walked away. "What the hell is his problem?" Mary asked glaring at the back of the man's head. "What did we do to him?" "Ignore him and enjoy yourself." I responded pouring us both a cup of our poisons into their respective glasses. The rushing liquid and crackling ice brought pleasure to my ears. "Now you know what you want right?" the trainer across from me nodded. "Good." We sat in silence until the waiter came back and took our orders. (With his attitude of course.) The silence became painful. She wanted to talk but had nothing to say and I the same. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Sorry about Maggie." I said hurriedly. It wasn't the best decision but it was a good start. "Hmm?" Mary turned to me and bounced her leg up and down. "Yeah it was very rude of her." She looked un-amused and crossed her arms. "I can't believe she called me a whore." She looked sad. Maggie had cut her deep in an unfair blow. She even managed to make me mad with her undue wrath and judgment. "Well I don't think you're a whore!" I spoke reassuringly. Secretly I hoped this would possibly move our relationship forward. I managed to convince myself that one sentence, one useless string of words could make or break this night. "I'm not." Mary responded with a slight smile. "Or a criminal for that matter. Why would she think I'm any of those things?" "Distrust I guess…." I stirred my drink around slowly in my hand. "Hell I'm still a virgin!" She crossed her arms yet again and sighed angrily. I raised my eyebrow. On the outside I was calm and collected but on the inside I was a ball or testosterone and hormones. I thought of how I could turn this situation to my advantage. I shook my head slightly as I denied myself this corrupt opportunity. "Oh are you now?" I asked smiling. "Well that's good for whoever you date or marry right?" "Marry. I'm abstaining until my wedding night."Mary smiled and held her wine glass with the tips of her fingers. "And not a day earlier either." She looked satisfied with herself. I can't blame her though, staying pure is a hard thing to do. "Well I can't say the same." I chuckled and turned away. "It's too late for me to do that." "Oh."Mary looked slightly disappointed. "Well to each their own I guess." I felt slightly like a douche bag but thankfully the waiter had arrived and took our orders. I had ordered a burger and Mary chose a salad. Not the best option but I said nothing and let her enjoy herself. "Well tell me about yourself!" Mary blurted out. "Well I was born in Goldenrod city and traveled all over Johto. I got Tod when I was 12 and the rest of my party followed quickly after that. I eventually managed to beat the elite four and all 8 gyms in Johto and Kanto." I thought I was sounding pretentious so I quickly changed topic. "Well I also traveled to Hoenn once for fun. I liked it. It really was a nice space but I didn't go there to battle anyone. It was more of a vacation. The waiter returned and dropped off our food with a smile. "Enjoy!" He said cheerfully. Mary and I dug into our food happily. "This is pretty good!" She said with a piece of lettuce in her mouth. I chuckled and rolled my eyes playfully. "I bet it is." I dug into my food and exchanged glances with her as we ate in silence. After eating the hearty meal we received the check. Expensive but not outrageously so but I didn't expect anything short of that. I left the money plus a small tip on the table and smiled. "That was good. Wanna head back now?" She looked up at me suddenly. She was dabbing her mouth with a dull red napkin. "Sure." She slowly stood up and looked almost disappointed. I felt a flash of guilt and gently held her hand in mine. "I need to tell you something." She spoke quietly as we exited the restaurant. Despite it almost being midnight the streets were busy and hurried. "Sure thing! What is it?" I let her wrap her arm around mine she leaned into me and sighed nervously. "We need to leave the city." She spoke guiltily. "What do you mean?" "Well. I- well. Maggie was right." "What?!" I was angry, shocked and upset, but above all I felt betrayed. The liar gasped. "Wait it's not what you think!" Mary let go of me and stammered nervously. "I'm not part of Plasma! I'm wanted by them. I told you that." I paused and thought of how best to deal with this situation. "….How wanted?" I spoke in disgust. "They want to kill me and anyone who gets in their way of doing that. And because of that they want you dead too. Doesn't help that you killed half a dozen of them." "Well." I chewed my lip. "I guess I have no choice but to go with you do I?" I knew damn well that this was a huge lie. I could leave this town today if I wanted to, but I decided against it. I guaranteed myself I would live to regret that decision but for now I continued to give her the benefit of the doubt. "But here's the deal. You do as I say ok? I'll try my best to control these bastards and get you out of this mess." I promised emptily. I wanted to fulfill these promises but I doubted I would be able to. "Thank you. Really I mean it, thank you." Mary spoke quietly "But we do need to leave soon. Take my word for it Plasma will be at your house tomorrow looking to kill you and your Pokémon. After killing me first." "Alright. Listen." I said handing her a fair amount of money. "Go get some shit you can use to travel and be quick about it." I walked off from her towards the hotel. I slowly opened the doors and everyone looked at me. I could feel the psychics probing my mind and general sorrow fill the room. "What is it? What happened? Am I in trouble?" Raven asked quickly and nervously. I shook my head and began to pack my things. I already regretted this decision and hated myself for it. Maggie flew in front of me and crossed her arms. I already knew what her reaction would be. "Well according to Ms. Trouble we need to leave the city." Maggie crossed her arms and scoffed. "Told you! But nooooo! Don't listen to me." She spoke angrily but let off a sad aura. "Look here's the plan. I'm going to get her to the next city and then leave. I don't want to get any more involved than I already am." "So you're just going to leave her?" Hinata was completely surprised and slowly walked over to me. "That's not like you! You've never abandoned anyone! Why are you-!" I interrupted her by placing my hand in front of my face. "Look It may not be like me but I'm not placing myself in unnecessary danger and I'm not risking any of your lives for the sake of protecting someone I don't even know that well. So please don't question me right now." I sighed. "And not a word to anyone from any of you ok?" I looked at everyone at once and crossed my arms.


End file.
